First Date
by MsMarie93
Summary: What fun filled night awaits Toshiro as he finally gets the chance to date his recently appointed third seat?


I cautiously step out of the shower to prevent slipping and grab the white towel I had placed on the counter earlier. I towel dry my hair and then my body before wrapping the damp towel around my waist. I run a hand through my hair as I approach the mirror hanging above the sink. Reflecting back at me is a young toned male with white messy hair and a pair of frozen eyes. My stomach wrenches as butterflies stir up violently. I take a deep breath to scatter the butterflies away as I snatch my hair gel from the top drawer on my left. I scoop up a small amount of white gel, rub my hands together, and then style my hair to my liking. I turn the silver taps on to rinse my hands of the excess gel. My stomach twists again and I let out a low groan.

"I've fantasized about this evening for months now, I shouldn't be so nervous," I try to pump myself up.

I flip the light switch off as I exit the bathroom and step directly into my small room. I open my closet to try to find something decent. The butterflies slowly move up towards my throat as I shift through my clothes. I finally decide on wearing a pair of black jeans with a white belt, a grey shirt with a high folded collar and a dark blue jacket. I close my closet door, take another breath, and then leave my home.

I make my way through Soul Society to reach the outskirts where we decided to meet for our special night. I stop behind the last building that bocks an old wooden bridge that connects Soul Society to the villages where the souls we rescue live. I grab my stomach as the butterflies grow larger.

I close my eyes, "you can do this Toshiro, it just like an other meeting…"

I open my eyes and before I can change my mind I step from around the building to see the most beautiful sight.

Standing on the bridge is a petite young lady overlooking the side down at the koi swimming below. She has long chocolate brown hair that drapes over her left shoulder. She is wearing a flattering purple kimono with darker purple flowers. Her hands are clasped together in front of her. My heart thuds against my ribcage as I take my first step towards her. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looks despite her simple appearance. With every step I take my heartbeats in union. When I am a few meters away from her she hears me. She looks up at me with her soft brown eyes and a sweet smile on her lips. My hands begin to sweat as I close the gap between us.

She greets me in the typical respectful fashion, "good evening Captain."

I return a shaky smile, "good evening Kaya. I hope I didn't keep you waiting?"

She giggles, sending my heart soring, "I got here a few minutes ago."

My tongue gets tied up as I think to myself, _why am I like this? I talk to her everyday._

Kaya outstretches her arms to embrace me in a hug. I hesitate but hug her back. Kaya thin arms wrap around my shoulders as I cautiously wrap my arms around her lower back. Her scent finds its way to my nose, _she smell like sakura blossoms. _I close my eyes to enjoy the opportunity of holding her in my arms. I notice Kaya is only a little shorter than me because her head rests on the side of my jaw. With every breath she exhales she tickles my neck. I smile to myself but sadly all good things must come to an end for Kaya pulls away from me. She smiles at me as she links her arm around mine in the traditional escorting manner. I smile at her and at the idea of having such a beautiful girl on my arm. Wanting to show her off to everyone I lead her from the bridge to a side village where we Shinigami like to go when we are not working to unwind.

We both are silent until Kaya speaks, "how was your day Captain?"

I quickly recall my uneventful day before answering, "it was okay thanks I just completed some paperwork."

Kaya just responds with a nod. Wanting to keep her talking I return the same question, "how was your day?"

Kaya casually shrugs, "uneventful as well. I had to break up a fight between the new members and explain why they shouldn't abuse each other with cleaning products."

I chuckle, "I wouldn't call that an uneventful day."

I should probably mention that Kaya holds the third seat in my division. Despite her small stature she is very skilled with her Zanpukato.

Kaya laughs in response, "yeah I guess."

Both of us go quite again, _I wonder if she is as nervous as I am? _I can feel Kaya's fingers gently resting on the little exposed patch of skin on my arm. Kaya's fingers gently caress my arm in a little swirling motion. Her gentle touch sends shivers up my arms and down to my lower abdomen. I fight back the growing bugle in my pants my distracting myself with the architecture of the buildings.

"Captain? Kaya-san?" a familiar voice speaks behind us.

We both look over our shoulders to see my large breasted lieutenant Matsumoto.

She gives us a quirky stare, "are you two on a date?"

Kaya and I gaze ate each other before I answer, "yes."

Matsumoto bounces with glee, "I knew it! It's about time you asked her out Captain!"

Kaya tries to giggle quietly to herself as annoyance flashes through me.

"Matsumoto," I whisper in the typical fashion I also do when she bothers me.

Matsumoto just beams, "oh lighten up Captain! Your suppose to be a gentlemen in front of your date."

I groan.

Kaya lightly tugs on my arm discreetly, signifying she wants to get going but she doesn't want to be rude to Matsumoto. Thankfully Matsumoto says her goodbyes first and wishes us fun. Kaya politely says good-bye and we continue on our way.

"Captain? Where are we going?" she ask shyly.

I grin, "you'll see once we get there."

Kaya gets excited and reminds me of a small child who has been give a new toy. But this doesn't bother me, in fact, I find her child-like-ness attractive. After a couple more minutes of walking through the village we arrive to a small traditional teahouse.

As we walk through the bamboo doorway we are greeted by a slender women in a black kimono, "welcome, just the two of you?"

I nod, "yes please."

As the hostess leads us to our table Kaya glances about the place with much inquisitiveness.

I smile at her adorableness, "have you ever been here before love?"

Kaya shakes her head no and turns to me, "nope, its really nice."

"I'm glad you like this place." My heart flutters at her approval.

The hostess points to our table and I help Kaya sit down on the pink pillow that's on the tatami floor. Like a gentlemen I hold her hand and place my other hand on her waist to help her sit down.

She shuffles her leg under her butt, "thank you."

I take my seat opposite of my date as the hostess places a menu on the table.

"May I get you something to drink to start you two off?" the hostess asks in a friendly manner.

All ready knowing what I want Kaya to try I order.

"Mimosa and the sushi platter."

Mimosa is a sparkling wine that is usually mixed with orange juice. The particular sushi platter I order includes Kaya's favourite sushi, the red dragon. The hostess smiles and says she will be right back with our order.

I watch Kaya observe the hostess as she enters the kitchen, "I've never tried Mimosa."

I stare at Kaya's soft features and grin, "it's delicious! I think you will enjoy it."

My stomach twists itself again to remind me that it's still here. I pretend that I am not nervous as Kaya turns her lovely deep brown eyes to me.

"May I ask what you do in your spare time Captain?" her voice is as light as air.

"Of course, you can ask me anything," I chuckle. "I mostly either go for a stroll around town or go home to relax. Although, I rarely have time to myself."

Kaya looks a little surprise, "really? Why so busy?"

I ramble off some of my responsibilities; "paperwork, meetings, training the new members, doing my rounds and keeping Matsumoto in check."

Kaya laughs at the last part and then quickly apologies.

"What do you do love?" I ask, wanting to know more about her and strengthen our relationship.

Kaya fights back a blush that immediately intrigues my curiosity, "I read until I fall asleep."

"What type of books do you read?" I push playfully.

Kaya's face flushes bright red, "you know, books. Comedy, adventure, suspense."

A genre pops into my head, "smut?"

Kaya face couldn't have turn a darker shade of red, giving her completely away, and I burst out in laughter.

"I didn't know sweet little Kaya has an…adventurous… side." I pick my wording carefully as to not offend her.

She squirms in her seat, "maybe… What's so wrong with reading that genre?"

Her embarrassment makes my love for her grow immensely.

I touch her hand tenderly, "its fine, nothing wrong with that."

Our hostess returns with our order and professionally sets everything down on the small wooden table in a neat manner. She lets us know if we need anything don't hesitate to ask.

"Oh!" Kaya gleefully gasps, reminding me of her child-like-ness, "I love red dragon!"

Now is my turn to flush, "I know they are your favorite."

Kaya eyes widen with wonder, "how do you know that?"

I dawns on me that she has never told me this herself, "whenever we break for lunch that's what you eat most of the time."

She grins, "you're very observant Captain. What else have you noticed about me?"

I titter to give myself a second to recall some things I have also observed about her, "I know your favorite flower is the belladonna, despite being poisonous. I also know that your favourite colour is yellow, despite how you're always wearing either purple or pink. I also know that when you get nervous, you scratch your nose, or when you're happy you shake."

Kaya looks away, "psht, I don't shake when I am happy."

She then picks up a red dragon sushi sitting on her plate with wooden chop sticks and takes a bit. She savours the flavour, swallows, and shakes. She catches herself mid shake and looks at me wide-eyed.

I raise my eyebrows, "see?"

Kaya expression makes her look cute, "I never noticed that I did that," she comments before eating the rest of the sushi.

I take a sip of my Mimosa and then pick up a California roll as Kaya eats another red dragon.

Kaya stirs our conversation back on tract, "you noticed all that about me?"

I nod, "yes. You would be quite surprised to know how much I watch you."

Kaya picks up the glass with the Mimosa and takes a sip, "is that one of the roles of a Captain?"

"Not as much as I watch you." I whisper while taking another sip.

To my surprise Kaya hears me, "you watch me more?"

I swallow another sip and begin to feel shy, "yes. I am always keeping a watchful eye one you. I don't doubt your skills its just…"

Kaya finishes chewing another roll and then encourages me to keep talking, "its just?"

I look into her friendly eyes, "its just I don't want to see anything happen to you if I can prevent it."

All of a sudden Kaya shimmies over to my side and leans her head on my shoulder. She then places a small pale hand on my shoulder to pull me closer to her so she can place a soft and warm kiss upon my cheek. I instantly flush at her kiss and my hands clam up again. Kaya then holds me hand with one of her delicate hands. I can feel my face maintain its hotness as she wraps her fingers of her other hand around my wrist. Having her this close to me, touching me like this, excites my body and I have to discreetly shuffle my waist.

"Are you okay?" asks Kaya a little worried.

Realizing that she thinks she has offended me I kiss the back of her hand and pull her even closer, if possible. Kaya smiles at me with delight and cuddles into me. I tell her I've never felt better. I bring her dinner closer to her and we continue to eat when unfortunately someone else recognizes us. Worst of all, its Kaya's best _male _friend, who I am pretty sure, has a crush on her. This man is bald, tall, and holds the third seat of division 11.

"Kaya?" asks the man who bypasses the hostess and marches straight over to us.

Kaya looks up to her right, "Hello Ikkaku!"

Hostility consumes me, as I want Ikkaku to leave me alone with _my_ date. However, for Kaya sake, I remain quite.

"You look lovely this evening, what's the occasion?" Ikkaku asks while taking the now open seat in front of us.

I carefully watch Kaya, for any signs of anything as she replies, "I am with Captain Hitsugaya."

Ikkaku looks from her to me with fake revelation, "hey Captain! How long have you been sitting their for? I didn't see you!"

Rage builds up inside at the "chibi" remark. I can see in Ikkaku's eyes that he knew I was here all along but he wanted to compare his height to mine as some sort of flirt gesture to Kaya but a hit to me.

"How could you not see him Ikkaku?" Kaya asks sweetly.

I am a little grateful the Kaya stood up for me. She gently rubs the back of my hand as some sort of sign that she isn't ignoring me. This simple gesture lifts my spirit.

Ikkaku just laughs and continues to flirt with Kaya, "I was too busy enjoying all the wonderful scenery."

Kaya agrees that the teahouse does have a nice design but I know to whom he was referring too. Kaya is such a sweet girl but something tells me she can't recognize when someone is flirting with her. This could be an issue. I don't think she would cheat on me but she might "accidently" do something that irks me. I exhale as I tell myself to be positive. Kaya may actually know that Ikkaku is flirting with her but she chooses to ignore Ikkaku comment to maintain their friendship. Yes, that is exactly what she is doing, for she squeezes my hand tightly and gives me a look when Ikkaku is not paying attention.

Ikkaku gives Kaya a good look over as he pretends to look around at the other table.

"What are you doing Ikkaku?" Kaya inquires.

Ikkaku gives her his typical grin, "I was looking for a place to grab something to eat for dinner and thought hey! Why not try this place?"

Kaya responds in a casual tone while picking up another sushi roll and lightly dunking it in some soy souce, "oh… but I thought you didn't like teahouses? You told me they are too stuffy for your liking."

I fight back the urge to laugh when I see Ikkaku squirm a little, _atta girl. _

Ikkaku fakes a laugh, "well there is no harm in trying something again is there?"

Kaya chews her roll and I follow her lead in grabbing another one off my own plate, placing a slice of ginger on top.

"Eww, ginger," Kaya comments jokingly to me.

With my mouth full of food all I could do is give an awkward smile.

"And no, Ikkaku, there is no harm is trying something again," Kaya answers.

The hostess returns to our table, "How is everything? Oh, are you joining them?"

This time, I quickly respond, wanting to get rid of Ikkaku and get back to my date with my girl.

With obvious coldness in my voice I inform the hostess, "No he just wanted to say hello and now he will be going."

Kaya just sips some of her Mimosa as Ikkaku glares at me.

Ikkaku is just about to retort but I interrupt him again, "don't forget your position, Ikkaku."

The bald man looks at Kaya for her opinion who shrugs, "he is a captain…"

The hostess senses the aggression and leaves to tend to some new guest. Ikkaku stands up, still looking at Kaya who smiles apologetically, not wanting to be rude to her friend. I take a sip of my Mimosa that is nearly empty. Ikkaku bends down to whisper something to Kaya, who nods, and then finally takes his leave.

Feeling nervous that I may have offended Kaya I look for reassurance, "I'm sorry if I was rude…"

Kaya looks at me with a smile, "not at all, in fact, Ikkaku just apologized to me about interrupting us. Apparently he ran into Matsumoto shortly after we did and pestered her into telling him which direction we went in."

Relief fills me.

"Actually," Kaya speaks sounding cheeky, "dating a captain might have some benefits."

I grin, "oh yeah?"

Kaya taps my thigh and the sips more Mimosa, she shakes the bottle, "all done!"

Then it dawns on me, "sweetheart, are you a light weight?"

She puts the bottle down with disappointment, "um yeah a little, I think, I don't know, am I?"

I resist the urge to laugh at her slight drunkenness when she asks so sweetly, and almost a little sadly, "does that bother you?"

I pull her up against me to kiss her forehead, "not at all but Matsumoto is a whole other story."

Kaya jumps right on that, "she drinks a lot!"

I watch her pick up her last sushi roll and happily devour it. I enjoy the chance to observe my tipsy Kaya as I think about how totally smitten I am by her. If she told me to jump, I would ask how high.

"Hey Captain?" she asks bubbly, "how old are you? If I can ask?"

I pull my plate that only has a couple of red dragons left to Kaya, encouraging her to eat them, "I'm 125."

Kaya points to the plate, "but they're yours. I don't want to eat your dinner."

I pick up a roll with chopsticks and feed it to Kaya who happily accepts. She does her little shake and shuffles herself onto my lap, "I'm younger than you."

I re-position Kaya to prevent her from teasing me and from feeling my growing erection.

I quickly respond with a question of my own to take her attention away from the reshuffle, "how old are you?"

She straightens her silky kimono, "I'm only 80."

I am shocked to hear how young she is compared to me, and I thought I was young.

"So your only 44 years older than me Captain!"

I chuckle, "45."

She looks at me oddly, "sorry?"

I laugh, "I am 45 years older than you not 44."

"Oh..." she claims while blushing at her math error, "oops."

I shrug, "close enough!"

"You know, Captain, I'm really happy that I am in your division," she says while closing her kimono more to hide her lovely chest.

Her comment makes me very glad, "I'm happy too, Kaya."

"Do you remember when we first meet?" she begins, taking a trip down memory lane.

I nod, "of course."

Out of the blue she admits, "I thought you hated me."

I am not sure how to respond as I figure this might be the drink talking, "you thought I hated you? Why?"

Kaya looks over her shoulder to me, "because I kept breaking things and you would always give me an annoyed look and ask Matsumoto to correct my mistake."

The last few years come pouring back to me, "you were a little frustrating, yes, but I didn't hate you."

Kaya looks genuinely sad, "sorry."

I hug her tight, not wanting to see her sad, "but if you hadn't done those things I wouldn't have really taken noticed in you."

Kaya ponders this for a moment, "your right!"

She then chuckles to herself, "I remember when the head captain suggested that you make me your third seat. You look mortified!"

I laugh, "oh yeah I remember that but I am glad that I made you do the test, I got to see a whole new side of you."

I take a sip of my Mimosa, finishing it off.

Kaya grins, "yeah! My totally sexy kick-butt side!"

I almost spit-out the Mimosa at her sassiness, making Kaya drunkenly snort to herself. In my heart I am truly happy that I this chance to observe the true side of my third seat. I will have to thank Matsumoto again for pushing me into asking Kaya out.

I paid for our dinner and we both head out into the night air. I offer Kaya my arm and she happily obliges.

"Thank you for dinner Captain," she speaks while resting her head on my shoulder for a moment.

I grin, "your very welcome. There is one more place I want to take you too, if that's okay?"


End file.
